


Thief

by natashalieromanov



Series: Lesbian Natasha Romanov [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A little bit of angst, Bisexual May Parker, F/F, Fluff, Lebsian Natasha Romanov, Mentions of Ben Parker, Rare Pairings, Sharing Clothes, but only for like two seconds - Freeform, it's more likely than you think, mentions of peter parker, natasha romanov and may parker? in love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashalieromanov/pseuds/natashalieromanov
Summary: May's rainy day sweatshirt is missing.She finds it in an unexpected place.





	Thief

Her rainy day sweatshirt was missing.

It wasn’t anything special. Just an old sweatshirt from her college, really. Even though it was tattered now, it was still the warmest sweatshirt May had ever owned. It was cold and rainy today. All she wanted to do was curl up on the sofa, watch a movie with Peter, and video chat with Natasha.

But she hadn’t done any of that because her favorite sweatshirt was missing and Peter had left to go hang out with Ned and Natasha was out of the country on a mission.

_“Sorry, toots,” Natasha said, gently brushing May’s hair from her face. “Classified, radio silence. I should be back in two weeks if everything goes well.”_

_May kissed Natasha gently. “I love you. Be safe.”_

_“I love you, too. I’ll do my best.”_

That was two and a half weeks ago, and so far, nothing. May was trying not to panic. She knew Natasha could handle herself, but she worried. She didn’t think she could take losing a partner again, and in Natasha’s line of work, that was always a possibility.

_Stop that_ , May chided herself. _She’ll come home. She always does. A mission running long doesn’t mean she’s dead._

Determined to shake herself from her negativity, May pulled on one of Ben’s old sweatshirts and breathed in deeply. His clothes always brought her comfort, even now. So here she was, alone on her sofa, snuggled in Ben’s sweatshirt with a steaming cup of tea, a horrible Lifetime movie, and rain beating against the window.

* * *

 

May woke to someone threading their fingers through her hair.

Blinking the sleep from her eyes, May sat up and found Natasha smiling softly at her. “Sorry I’m late, toots. Mission ran longer than expected.”

May responded by pressing her lips to Natasha’s, her brain on an endless loop of _She’s alive, she’s alive, she’s alive_. Natasha responded greedily, and when they stopped to breathe, May twirled a finger around Natasha’s curls. Then she noticed it. “You stole my shirt!”

Natasha grinned at tugged at the purple sleeves, not at all apologetic. “Just wanted something to remind me of you while I was gone.” God, May was gone. How could she be irritated over that? She took in the sight of Natasha in her sweatshirt again and grinned devilishly.

“That’s sweet, but I think it would look better on the floor, _toots_.”


End file.
